<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Claria by hiya_emblem (hiya_girlie)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23225683">Claria</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiya_girlie/pseuds/hiya_emblem'>hiya_emblem (hiya_girlie)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Eisner Family (and friends) [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Male My Unit | Byleth, Pregnancy, briefly mentions byleth’s mother, byleth is not quite sure he’s ready to be a father but that’s ok, headcanons for manuela’s mother, manuela is my wife from my BL run and i love her</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:47:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>742</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23225683</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiya_girlie/pseuds/hiya_emblem</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When the long awaited day arrives, Byleth meets his infant daughter, and she’s perfect.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Manuela Casagranda/My Unit | Byleth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Eisner Family (and friends) [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1807669</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>52</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Claria</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Byleth paced outside the infirmary, anxiousness tying his stomach in knots. The long awaited day was here: inside the infirmary, his wife was giving birth. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It’s alright, </span>
  </em>
  <span>he thought, biting his lip. </span>
  <em>
    <span>You’ve survived being locked inside mind bending darkness, a grueling five year war that cost the lives of many of your close friends, and too many near death experiences to count. You can survive this. And you aren’t even the one giving birth!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>A sharp cry of pain made his head snap to the door and he suppressed the urge to barge in, keeping his fists in tight balls at his sides. He had no idea of knowing what was going in that room, but he itched to find out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is everything alright?” He called, knocking on the door. On his third knock, the door opened, and a distressed looking nurse stuck her head out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Archbishop, sir, please, your wife is in a lot of pain right now,” she said, voice tight, “try to calm down.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Byleth swallowed. “Yeah, okay. Is there anything else I can do?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The nurse gave him a pained look. “Maybe go get a drink?” She suggested. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Water?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She shrugged impatiently. “Or alcohol. Just give us some space.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She closed the door, leaving Byleth alone in the hallway. With a sigh he hesitantly moved down the hallway to the stairs. A drink would help take his mind off his worries. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait, Archbishop!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He turned, a different nurse hurrying down the hallway towards him. She caught her breath, holding her side, then looked up at him with a beaming smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Congratulations, Archbishop,” she said. “It’s a beautiful baby girl.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Byleth felt a swell inside his chest, and he walked as calmly as he could to the infirmary room. A girl. He fought the tears that sprang to his eyes and pushed open the door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A team of nurses were hovering around his wife, speaking quietly. Their conversation died as he approached the bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aside from her heavy breathing, and her disheveled appearance, Manuela looked as beautiful as ever. Her eyes sparkled with pride when she held up a bundle of pink blankets. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Our beautiful little girl,” she said breathlessly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Carefully Byleth accepted the bundle, surprised by how light his daughter was in his arms. He pulled back the blanket and let out a soft gasp. The baby’s face was round and smooth, and he gently brought up a hand to stroke her cheek. She cooed softly at his touch, opening her eyes slightly: a dark brown, like her mother, and she had pale brown hair, wispy like clouds. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s gorgeous,” he said quietly, voice wracked with emotion. </span>
  <em>
    <span>His daughter. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s leave the family alone,” an older midwife said, herding the other nurses out. “Give them some space, there will be plenty of time to fawn over the baby later!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The nurses shuffled out of the infirmary, leaving the couple and their newborn alone. Manuela scooted over on the bed, letting Byleth sit down beside her, still cradling their daughter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you feeling alright?” He asked, giving his wife a concerned look. “It sounded painful.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She gave him a tired smile. “It was probably the worst pain I’ve ever felt, and that’s saying a lot.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His hand left his daughter’s face to take Manuela’s hand and he gave it a reassuring squeeze. “Worse than being stabbed in the gut?” He teased, remembering back years ago when he and his old students had found her unconscious with a savagely bleeding wound on her stomach. The wound had thankfully missed major organs, and she’d recovered without difficulty. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That hurt more emotionally, I think,” she said. She kissed her daughter’s forehead. “But if being in pain means my daughter gets to come into this world safely, then I’d do it and more.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The baby cried out, prompting Byleth to hand her back to Manuela. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was wondering,” he said after a moment, “what her name will be.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe you’d like to name her after your mother?” she asked. “I think Sitri is a darling name, and perfect for her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shook his head. “No, she looks more like you. I think we should name her after your mother.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A soft smile touched his wife’s features, and she rubbed her daughter’s cheek. “Claria,” she whispered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Claria Eisner.” Byleth studied his daughter’s tiny face again, an overwhelming sense of peace falling over him. “It’s perfect.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Manuela sighed, holding Claria closer. “She’s perfect.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Like the tags mentioned, I played as Male!Byleth during my Blue Lions run and married Manuela. I kinda relate to her, I have a lot of worries regarding love in my future and am constantly worried that maybe I’ll just be single and miserable my whole life. But their ending is pretty cute, I think they would be wonderful parents and I sure would love to see those family portraits!</p><p>Thank you for reading and please stay healthy!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>